


The keeper of the key to my heart

by NormeroLover



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NormeroLover/pseuds/NormeroLover
Summary: Non-english fic!!Alex nunca foi do tipo que acreditava em destino ou predestinação. Mas suas percepções começam a mudar quando, durante uma viagem, ele conhece Norma Calhoun, uma linda garçonete que ele acreditava que nunca veria de novo. Meses depois, ele a encontra novamente quando ela se muda para White Pine Bay. Norma é um mistério para ele, e ele nunca sabe o que esperar de cada um de seus encontros, mas entre se esforçar para desassociar seu nome de um pai corrupto e lutar com a ex-mulher pela guarda da filha, ele toma para si a tarefa de cuidar dessa incrível e misteriosa mulher que parece já ter sofrido tanto, e decide que talvez seja hora de deixar alguém tomar conta de seu coração.AU
Relationships: Norma Bates/Alex Romero
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	1. Prólogo

Havia algo terapêutico em dirigir. Era o que Alex sempre pensou. A estrada se abrindo à frente, o vento entrando pelas janelas, o silêncio. Enquanto cruzava a rodovia rumo ao sul, passando por pinheiros e planícies verdes, ele suspirou contente, admirando mais um dia tranquilo que estava perto de se encerrar.

“Papai, eu estou com fome.”

A vozinha veio do banco de trás, e ele olhou pelo retrovisor, vendo a garota de cabelos castanhos encaracolados coçar os olhos e bocejar, Alex sorriu.

“Oi, monstrinha. Tem uma cidade logo à frente, vou encontrar um lugar para pararmos, okay?”

A criança se encostou de volta no banco, afastando os cabelos do rosto.

“Maddie?”

“Sim?”

“Coloque o cinto de volta.”

Ela obedeceu, e continuou olhando pela janela, ainda parecendo sonolenta. Alex sabia que ela se entediaria fácil, então ligou o rádio, colocando uma das músicas que sabia que ela gostava. Logo o rosto da menina se iluminou, e ela começou a cantar e dançar no banco de trás.  
Não demorou muito e estavam entrando na cidade. Ele rodou mais um pouco até a área central, procurando um local bom para parar. Então achou essa lanchonete que mais parecia um café antigo. O estacionamento estava quase vazio, de modo que Alex parou próximo a entrada, tirando uma Maddison animada e inquieta do banco de trás. Ela o acompanhou, segurando a mão dele, até que se sentaram a uma das mesas. Prontamente uma das garçonetes veio atendê-los. Mas o tempo todo a garota não prestava atenção no pai nem na simpática senhora que se afastou dizendo que logo traria os pedidos. Seus olhos estavam em outra direção. Foi só quando uma outra garçonete passou por eles, apressada, amarrando o avental amarelo por cima do vestido vermelho do uniforme, que a menina sussurrou alguma coisa sobre os cabelos dela e Alex notou o que ela estivera observando.  
A jovem em questão usava um rabo de cavalo de onde se podiam ver mechas coloridas em tons de azul, rosa, verde piscina e lilás, e ele brilhava em alguns pontos graças a uma quantidade razoável de glitter.

Percebendo a movimentação em sua passagem, ela se virou, não parecendo muito animada com o prospecto de ser o alvo de conversas alheias, mas quando viu a garotinha sorrindo sua expressão se suavizou. 

“Desculpe, disse alguma coisa?”

“Não, desculpe. Minha filha...”

“Eu gostei do seu cabelo” a menina respondeu, sem dar ao pai a chance de terminar de formular uma desculpa.

A garçonete pareceu só então ter se lembrado de alguma coisa. Sorriu e se abaixou perto da menina. Alex notou que ela usava uma maquiagem um tanto quanto peculiar, com bastante brilho perto dos olhos e um batom rosa delicado. Mas, mais que isso, ele notou que ela tinha os olhos mais azuis que ele já vira em alguém.

“Muito obrigada, senhorita. Gosto do seu também”, ela respondeu, de frente para uma Maddison radiante pela atenção que recebia.

“Você é uma princesa?” a menina perguntou, deslumbrada por estar tão perto do alvo de sua admiração.

“Não! Melhor que isso. Mas é segredo. Promete não contar a ninguém?”

“Nem pro papai?” Maddie olhou na direção de Alex, e os olhos da moça seguiram os dela, cruzando o olhar de Alex por um breve momento, sem lhe dispensar muita atenção.

“Hmm... acho que pro papai tudo bem. Mas ninguém mais. Promete?”

“Prometo!”

“Eu não sou uma princesa... Na verdade,” ela se aproximou mais, segurando as mãos da menina e falando num sussurro alto. “eu sou um unicórnio!”

Maddison fez a expressão de surpresa mais encantadora do mundo, levando as mãos pequenas à boca aberta, então olhou para o pai e de volta à moça, que também sorria diante da expressão dela.

“É mesmo?”

“É mesmo! Mas shhh! É nosso segredo, certo?” Ela respondeu com uma piscadela para a criança.

“Pode deixar, não vou contar pra ninguém”, a garotinha respondeu, com ar solene.

“E vocês já foram atendidos?” ela perguntou, ficando de pé e assumindo um tom profissional apesar do sorriso gentil.  
Alex olhou para o uniforme, para a placa onde se lia o nome dela. Norma. Um nome incomum, pensou, mas que de alguma forma era perfeito pra ela.

“Já, sim. Obrigado. E desculpe por isso, Maddison é muito curiosa.”

“Tudo bem, estou acostumada. As crianças gostam. Sou voluntária na biblioteca infantil duas vezes por semana, então estou sempre tentando chamar a atenção deles.”  
Ela sorriu, e Alex sorriu de volta, parecendo que não estava acostumado a isso. 

“Bem, preciso voltar ao trabalho. Mas se precisarem de algo, é só chamar.”  
Ela se despediu com outro sorriso brilhante, que Alex correspondeu, notando que dessa vez ela olhou diretamente para ele. Ele ainda estava sorrindo enquanto Maddie continuava a falar sobre os cabelos da moça unicórnio, e embora repetisse pra si mesmo que era só pela animação da filha, no fundo ele sabia que seu sorriso tinha sido para Norma.

Eles comeram, Maddie pediu um sorvete que Alex não negou, e durante todo o tempo, sempre que possível ele olhava na direção de Norma, observando-a servir uma mesa, ou recolher bandejas.  
Depois de ver a menina finalmente terminar a sobremesa, com calda de chocolate espalhada pelo rosto, Alex pegou alguns guardanapos e limpou o rosto dela sobre a mesa, perguntando se ela estava bem para viajar. Ele esperava que ela dissesse não. Provavelmente ela diria não. Afinal, depois de comer como se não houvesse amanhã, certamente não seria bom entrar num carro. Além disso, estava escurecendo, e ele bem que precisava descansar um pouco também.  
Para sua surpresa, no entanto, Maddison quis brincar no balanço que ficava do lado de fora da lanchonete. Ele a levou, permitindo-se dar olhadelas lá para dentro de vez em quando. Mas não tornou a vê-la, e acabou se entretendo com a filha.

Para sua surpresa, um pouco depois, enquanto uma Maddison extasiada gritava “mais alto, mais alto”, ele ouviu um barulho vindo da lateral do prédio e viu a garçonete de cabelos coloridos, Norma, sair de lá, falando ao telefone. Ela gesticulava com as mãos e estava visivelmente transtornada, embora ele não conseguisse definir o que ela estava dizendo. Ele tentou se controlar apenas na filha, mas não conseguiu ignorar a moça, olhando ocasionalmente em sua direção. No momento em que terminou a ligação, no entanto, ele a viu chutar uma pedra pelo chão. Dividido entre deixa-la em paz e perguntar se ela estava bem, ele acabou optando pela segunda opção e, dizendo à filha que voltava logo, caminhou na direção da jovem. Ao se aproximar, ela procurava algo nos bolsos do casaco, até que tirou um maço de cigarros.

“Desculpe, eu estava no balanço com a minha filha e... você está bem?” ele perguntou logo, desistindo da explicação.

“Estou bem”, ela respondeu automaticamente, sem olhar para ele, enquanto tentava, em vão, acender o cigarro que tinha agora entre os lábios.

Curiosa, Maddison desceu do balanço e foi atrás do pai, contente ao ver que ele estava com a moça de cabelos coloridos.

“Você não teria um isqueiro ou fósforos, teria?” ela perguntou, finalmente levantando o olhar para ele, enquanto Maddison se aproximava e segurava sua perna para anunciar sua presença.

“Não, sinto muito”, ele ofereceu um sorriso fraco.

“Mamãe diz que fumar faz mal” a voz tímida da garota se fez ouvir e Norma olhou para ela, como se só agora notasse a presença da menina e registrasse de verdade as pessoas à sua frente. Reconhecendo a menina por sua breve interação mais cedo, ela sorriu.

“Sabe, sua mãe está certa”

“Seria a primeira vez”, Alex murmurou, mas o comentário não passou despercebido por Norma que o olhou curiosa. Enquanto devolvia o cigarro à sua embalagem e a guardava no bolso do casaco, cruzando os braços em seguida.

“Eu devia mesmo parar”, ela continuou, mantendo a revelação dele em segredo. “Estou tentando, na verdade, mas é que...” ela interrompeu a frase e deu de ombros, dando outra tragada.

“Aconteceu alguma coisa?”

“O idiota do meu namorado... Sabe, não vale a pena falar disso agora.”

“Você ‘tá brava com ele?” a menina perguntou.

Norma respirou fundo antes de responder, olhando pra ela.  
“É, estou, sim. Ele mentiu pra mim sobre... umas coisas que não devia estar fazendo. E não é legal mentir pra pessoas que confiam em você.”

“Eu nunca minto”

“É muito bom saber disso” o sorriso de Norma se ampliou.

Alex estava admirado vendo como a filha se socializara com facilidade com a garçonete. Da mesma forma que ele também não hesitou ao se aproximar dela para verificar se estava bem. Era como se algo naquela mulher lhe mandasse um monte de sinais que ele não conseguia evitar seguir.

“Não são daqui, não é? Vão ficar na cidade?” ela perguntou, já parecendo mais calma, e voltando a olhar para Alex.

“Vamos. Já está ficando tarde e, honestamente, não estou muito animado em dirigir à noite. White Pine Bay pode ficar sem nós por mais um dia.”

“Já sabe onde vão passar a noite? Porque há um hotel não muito longe daqui, é limpo e bem arrumado e não vão se aproveitar da sua cara de turista para aumentar o preço.”

“Parece bom. Você tem o endereço?”

Norma olhou para o relógio em seu pulso conferindo o horário. O sol estava se pondo rápido e as luzes na rua e no estacionamento da lanchonete já estavam acesas.

“Meu turno está quase acabando. Se quiserem esperar, posso mostrar onde é.”

Em outra situação, ele teria recusado polidamente e resolvido sozinho, ou até mesmo voltado para a estrada para chegar em casa mais cedo. Mas havia algo no tom de voz dela, na forma como ela olhava para ele e como tratava Maddison, um brilho diferente no azul dos olhos dela que o fez concordar com um meio sorriso agradecido. Não se lembrava qual a última vez que havia jogado conversa fora de forma tão espontânea, ou qual foi a última vez que sorriu tão prontamente para alguém que não fosse a filha.

Norma voltou para o estabelecimento pela mesma porta lateral e ele caminhou de volta com Maddison até o balanço, mas ela perdera o interesse no brinquedo, optando por sentar-se ao lado dele a um dos bancos próximos, bem debaixo de um poste de luz, onde voltou a falar sobre os cabelos brilhantes e coloridos da moça, criando histórias fantásticas sobre mundos onde ela seria uma princesa, ou fada ou a mais bela rainha de um reino mítico. Alex não teve outra opção a não ser participar das fantasias da menina. Até porque, secretamente, ele também tinha suas próprias fantasias acerca daquela criatura tão única e misteriosa pela qual esperavam.

Cerca de vinte minutos depois, ele ouviu novamente a porta se abrir e norma saiu de lá, usando jeans e uma camiseta por baixo de um casaco leve. Para a felicidade de Maddison, seus cabelos continuavam presos no mesmo rabo de cavalo, embora as cores estivessem já um pouco desbotadas a essa hora. Ela se juntou a eles, pretendendo apenas indicar-lhes um bom hotel para passarem a noite, mas Alex insistiu em levá-la para jantar. Norma concordou, deixando que a menina escolhesse o cardápio. Ela queria pizza, então, novamente, Norma serviu de guia para o pai e a filha que despertavam seu interesse. Já era quase meia noite quando eles finalmente fizeram check in no Hotel Riviera, onde a recepcionista era amiga de Norma. O local estava razoavelmente habitado, com carros aqui e ali no estacionamento. Joan, a recepcionista, lhe entregou a chave para o quarto 31, indicando-lhes o caminho. O quarto em questão ficava num anexo, a poucos metros do prédio principal. Filas de quartos que se estendiam por um corredor cercado por uma mureta baixa com vasos de plantas ao lado de cada porta que davam uma vista completa de toda a extensão do estacionamento.

A essa altura, Maddie já estava sendo carregada pelo pai, lutando para manter os olhos abertos.  
“Acho que alguém aqui vai dormir logo, logo.” Norma comentou, andando ao lado dos dois, as mãos escondidas nos bolsos do casaco.

“Não vou, não. Eu não ‘to com sono, quero ficar conversando”, a menina replicou, tentando em vão controlar um bocejo no fim da frase.

Ambos riram da réplica dela e seguiram em silêncio pelo corredor. Ao alcançarem o quarto 31, Norma começou a desejar boa noite, mas Alex pediu a ela que esperasse um momento. Ela então deu boa noite à Maddison e sinalizou para um banco próximo, um pouco mais à frente no corredor.

Minutos depois, quando saiu do quarto, Alex a viu sentada ali, distraída. Um cigarro queimando displicentemente entre seus dedos enquanto seu olhar estava perdido em algum ponto no céu escuro.

"Ela dormiu. Finalmente." Alex anuncia enquanto se senta ao lado dela.

"Já pensou em como seria ser outra pessoa?" ela perguntou, como se a questão estivesse presa em seu cérebro exigindo uma explicação. 

"ahn... Não. Acho que não." 

"As vezes eu imagino que posso. Que nada das coisas que eu me lembro realmente aconteceu. Que minha vida é totalmente diferente." 

Ela ainda não olhava para ele. 

"Está imaginando como seria ser uma astronauta?" 

"Nao. Me perguntando se em alguma outra vida eu ainda estaria aqui, nesse momento, observando a mesma lua e..."

Ela respondeu mais para si mesma que para ele, então mudou de posição, levou o cigarro à boca e, em seguida, o jogou no chão, apagando-o com a ponta do sapato branco que já havia presenciado dias melhores.

"sabe, sua filha tem razão. Eu devia parar de uma vez com isso." 

"Devia mesmo. É horrível, não é? Receber conselhos de uma criança e perceber que ela sabe mais do que você. É como se estivesse falhando em alguma coisa." 

"É... Todos os adultos falham em alguma coisa. Estamos sempre complicando as coisas e depois arrumamos meios de diminuir os efeitos dessas complicações, mas só deixamos tudo pior."

Ele ficou calado olhando para o chão. Pensando se aquilo seria verdade. Se agir mais como uma criança poderia beneficiar alguém. 

" Então, o que há de interessante para se fazer em... Qual é mesmo o nome? Pine... " a voz dela, parecendo mais casual e animada agora, o tirou de sua divagação. 

"White Pine Bay. Bom, quase nada, na verdade. A cidade tem alguns festivais tradicionais, há um teatro comunitário, mas nada além disso. É a típica cidade pequena, sabe? Onde as pessoas se conhecem e vivem de produções artesanais." 

"Eu gosto de cidades pequenas. Acho que elas são... Bem charmosas." 

"Se você diz."

"Não seja chato! Vai me dizer que não gosta do clima das montanhas? Mais segurança? Pessoas dando bom dia a desconhecidos, a hospitalidade..."

"Bem... Digamos que White Pine Bay não carrega exatamente todas as características de cidade pequena. Mas no fim do dia, é uma boa cidade para se viver."

"E você está lá, para garantir que todos os honrados e bons cidadãos possam dormir em paz." ela o provocou, esbarrando seu ombro no dele de leve. 

Ele sorriu, seu olhar encontrando o dela. Àquela hora seus olhos azuis pareciam veludo, e o reflexo das estrelas cintilava neles como diamantes.  
Ele se arrumou no banco, ficando frente a frente com ela, e ela se inclinou instintivamente para frente. Seus rostos estavam muito próximos, tão próximos que ela podia sentir suas respirações se misturando, sentir o cheiro da colônia que ele usava, já quase esvanecido. Alex suspirou, seus olhos indo do olhar para os lábios dela, fazendo-a espelhar seu movimento.  
Alex levantou a mão até o rosto dela para afastar uma mecha de cabelo que havia saído do lugar com o vento, e deixou que sua mão se demorasse ali, acariciando a bochecha dela.

"Acho que eu devia ir pra casa", ela sussurrou, ao mesmo tempo em que seus dedos se fechavam gentilmente ao redor do pulso dele, com plena consciência de que a última coisa que queria era ir para casa.

"É, e eu... Preciso cuidar da Maddison e... amanhã sairemos bem cedo..."

"Ok." ela concordou devagar, seu olhar ainda fixo no dele. Então foram se afastando lentamente. Norma abandonou seu pulso e passou a mão pelo rosto, deixando escapar uma risadinha enquanto cobria os olhos com as mãos. Era como se tivesse saído de um transe, e agora se sentia constrangida por quase ter beijado um estranho.

"Certo, eu preciso mesmo ir. Mas adorei passar essa noite com você. E com a sua filha." ela acrescentou, como se houvesse esquecido.

Alex sorriu de volta, levantando-se para ficar de frente para ela.

"Não quer que eu a deixe em casa? Ou que chame um taxi?" 

"Não, não é necessário. Eu moro há duas quadras daqui. Vai ser bom ir andando." 

"Tudo bem, então. Obrigado por tudo. Pelas dicas, e pela companhia. E espero que resolva as coisas com seu namorado."

Ela estendeu a mão para ele, que a envolveu nas suas logo antes de pousar um beijo delicado no rosto dela.

Norma sentiu o calor da mão dele irradiar por seu braço e se espalhar pelo peito. Em instantes, era como se ele à envolvesse inteira naquela aura mágica de proteção e cuidado. 

"Se algum dia passar por White Pine Bay, me procure."

Ela sorriu e concordou com a cabeça, sabendo que nunca aconteceria, mas imaginando o que faria se pudesse, então se virou, caminhando rumo à rua. Alex a observou do mesmo ponto em que se separaram, tentando controlar a vontade de chama-la de volta, nem que fosse para fitar seus olhos uma última vez; para pedir a ela que não fosse, não ainda, não sem lhe deixar algum meio com o qual se comunicar com ela novamente. Mas assim como uma brisa no verão, ela passou e sumiu na noite.  
Ele continuou parado ali por sabe-se lá quanto tempo, olhando para o ponto onde ela estivera antes dele a perder de vista.

O que havia nela que o deixou assim? Ele não era do tipo conquistador, se perguntasse para qualquer um, provavelmente o descreveriam como uma pessoa fechada, reservada, talvez até mau humorada. Em parte, por conta do seu trabalho, mas em parte porque ele realmente não gostava de se expor. Ter laços com pessoas naquela cidade poderia coloca-lo no tipo de posição de cobrança de favores da qual ele não queria tomar parte. Vira seu pai fazer isso desde que se entendia por gente, e não conseguia compreender como ele podia fazer coisas erradas, escolher ir contra a lei que jurou cumprir sem nem mesmo hesitar. E o legado de sua família o perseguia. Ele seguia sabendo tudo que as pessoas pensavam e diziam sobre seu pai, sobre sua mãe, e até sobre ele e seu breve casamento com Rebecca. Era como viver com um alvo nas costas o tempo todo.  
E talvez fosse isso que o encantara naquela magnífica estranha. Ela não sabia nada sobre ele, e sua profissão ou status não foram o que fez ela se aproximar dele. Em contrapartida, ele também não sabia nada sobre ela, exceto que parecia estar no meio de uma briga com o namorado. E ele sorriu ante a ironia da situação. Eram como navios pela noite. Quem sabe, se alguma coisa no universo, ou alguém em um plano maior realmente existissem e se apiedassem dele, se essa força que chamam de destino fosse mesmo verdade e talvez quisesse se divertir às custas dele, algum dia eles tornariam a se encontrar.  
A ideia lhe pareceu absurda no instante em que tomou forma, e tão logo apareceu, ele a descartou com uma risada sem humor. Retornando lentamente para o quarto, cabisbaixo. Esse tipo de coisa não acontecia, e nem era do feitio dele imaginar. Ele sabia muito bem o que estava reservado para ele no futuro previsível. Sua mesma vida de sempre, com Maddison nos dias bons e tendo que lidar com Rebecca nos ruins. E ele não via uma mudança nisso para o futuro próximo.


	2. Chapter 2

White Pine Bay - Oregon

5 meses depois

O dia ensolarado de fim de primavera era uma lembrança nem um pouco bem-vinda de que as férias de verão estavam próximas. Alex odiava as férias de verão. Jovens inconsequentes saindo pela cidade e fazendo o que bem tem vontade. Batendo os carros dos pais, se envolvendo em todo o tipo de acidentes e atividades ilícitas. Claro, por um lado, durante as férias de verão ele tinha uma certa liberdade maior a respeito dos dias em que poderia ficar com a filha, mas diversas vezes já teve que cancelar planos por conta de um acidente de carro ou overdose em alguma festa sem supervisão ou só para fichar os arruaceiros que invadiam propriedade privada movidos pelo excesso de álcool e de hormônios em seus corpos jovens.

O calor do dia o incomodava e o suor fazia suas roupas grudarem no corpo. Conferiu o relógio. Em cerca de meia hora seria seu horário de descanso e então ele poderia voltar à estação de Polícia. Ajeitou os óculos de sol no rosto e continuou seu posto, à espreita de qualquer irregularidade nos veículos que passavam por ali ao mesmo tempo em que os indicava o desvio que precisavam fazer. Ele não tinha pego o horário mais agradável, tanto pelo calor quanto pelo tráfego aquela hora, mas por outro lado, era bom ficar longe do escritório e dos olhos e ouvidos curiosos de seus colegas.  
Seu trabalho seguia no automático enquanto ele parava uma fila de carros para dar passagem à outra. Ali, mas não realmente ali. Até que, no meio da fila que crescia à sua direita, alguém chamou seu nome. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao olhar na direção de quem o havia chamado e ver ali, parada atrás da porta de um velho Mercedes verde, a loira que ele achou que nunca mais veria novamente. Ele tirou os óculos de sol, gesto refletido por ela, que os apoiou no topo da cabeça. Caminhou até lá enquanto ela sorria, os raios de sol refletindo em seus cabelos. Ele não podia acreditar na coincidência, principalmente depois de tanto tempo.

"Nossa! Eu não acredito que é mesmo você!"

"Bem, eu estava... Na verdade, nem um pouco perto daqui, mas quando nos encontramos você disse que eu devia vir e conhecer o lugar. Pensei em ver se o convite ainda estava de pé."

Ela falava com um charme e um ar de casualidade jovial, e Alex se aproximou e apoiou as mãos na porta do carro como se fossem próximos, como se não houvessem se encontrado apenas uma única vez muito tempo atrás por poucas horas, e principalmente como se não houvesse mais ninguém ao redor.

"É claro. Claro que sim!"

Ele estava sem palavras. Apenas conseguia olhar pra ela e tentar formar uma frase coerente. Havia muito que não se sentia feliz com uma surpresa, e não sabia dizer o que significava tudo isso que estava sentindo.

Eles foram interrompidos pelo som de buzinas de motoristas irritados, e Alex se virou para ver que um dos motoristas da fila que de ia estar parada estava, na verdade, tentando atravessar em meio ao tráfego da outra rua.

"Acho melhor você ir. O trânsito de White Pine Bay precisa do super oficial Romero."

"Tá bom, pode zombar. Sei que não é o trabalho mais espetacular do mundo."

"Hey, Romero! Não está vendo esse babaca atravessar fora do sinal?" um dos homens gritava, com metade do corpo pela janela. 

"Eu já vou, Sanders. E tem uma multa esperando cada um aqui que desobedeceu a ordem nessa placa."

"uuuh, Oficial durão", ela riu, estreitando os olhos pra ele. 

"Eu não devo demorar mais que meia hora" ele informou, checando o horário no relógio. "por que não estaciona naquela rua e eu te levo pra comer alguma coisa?"

"Parece bom."

Outro buzinaço se fez ouvir e ela o viu revirar os olhos e dar um passo atrás.

"Certo. Eu preciso ir. Vejo você em meia hora."

Alex colocou os óculos de volta enquanto se virava para a confusão entre as filas. Norma o observou se distanciar alguns passos antes de voltar para dentro do carro.  
Quando respirou profundamente apertando com força o volante, sentiu que o coração martelava no peito. Ela olhou ao redor como se isso fosse um segredo que ninguém mais poderia saber.  
Não sabia de onde surgira aquela sensação, nem como era possível. Ela havia acabado de sair de uma situação complicada e não estava procurando um relacionamento. Mas algo em mudar totalmente de vida e ir pra um lugar completamente novo só porque um cara legal lhe disse para aparecer por lá qualquer dia lhe fazia borbulhar com mil sensações. Isso era loucura, pura e simplesmente.   
Mas muitas pessoas já a taxaram de louca por menos. Pelo menos dessa vez ela sentia que podia realmente fazer algo de bom por sua vida. E recomeçar do nada com um amigo era melhor do que recomeçar do nada sem saber para onde ir.

Enquanto a fila de carros em que estava começava a andar, ela se permitiu absorver a paisagem da cidade e sonhar. Sonhar que, dessa vez, as coisas sairiam como ela planejava; que ela seria totalmente livre e capaz de ter o que sempre desejou, e que sua antiga vida não voltaria para assombra-lá, não tão longe. Sonhar que, dessa vez, os fantasmas que permeavam sua memória finalmente a deixariam em paz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um capítulo curto só pra manter a história andando.  
> Sim, eu sei que eles parecem muito diferentes do que a gente via na série, mas nesta história eles tiveram passados diferentes (ou não tanto) e circunstâncias diferentes que fizeram com que se conhecessem. Mas logo vocês começarão a notar algumas características específicas e marcantes desses personagens que mesmo um universo alternativo não poderia mudar.
> 
> E, caso estejam se perguntando, Dylan e Norman não existem nesse universo. Mais pra frente vai fazer mais sentido.


	3. Chapter 3

"É sério! Foi a melhor barganha da minha vida. Meu velho Buick estava caindo aos pedaços."

Norma contava, entre garfadas de sua sobremesa, como conseguira o Mercedes no qual chegou à cidade. Alex a havia levado para almoçar num pequeno bistrô e ambos acabaram pedindo sanduíches, já que ele não teria tempo o bastante para uma refeição completa. Mesmo assim, ela havia pedido sobremesa e ele, um café. Conversaram temas amenos e que fluíram fácil. Norma contou que havia terminado um relacionamento, - sim, com o mesmo cara com quem estava chateada quando se conheceram- e procurava uma mudança em sua vida, ficar sozinha por um tempo, dar uma nova chance a si mesma em um lugar onde ela não conhecia ninguém (e ninguém a conhecia, o que era um bônus). Para Alex, as coisas continuavam as mesmas. Muito trabalho e, em alguns fins de semana, a companhia de Maddison. Para desviar o assunto de si, ele perguntou sobre o carro, surpreso ao descobrir que era um modelo que Norma amava.

"Não acredito numa mulher da sua idade que sonhe com um velho Mercedes."

Ela colocou o garfo no prato delicadamente, e arqueou uma sobrancelha para ele. 

"Quer parar de chamar meu carro de velho? Pode ser um modelo antigo, mas garanto que está rodando muito bem. As rodas foram trocadas, e o motor for retificado recentemente. Estou dizendo, está em excelentes condições!" 

"Se você diz".   
Ela deu de ombros levando outro pedaço de bolo aos lábios, e ele sorriu, para garantir que ela soubesse que estava apenas mexendo com ela.  
"Mas diga, quais são seus planos? Já sabe onde vai ficar?" 

"Na verdade eu passei por um adorável Motel logo na entrada da cidade. Sea.... Sea..." 

"Fairer?" ele ofereceu. 

"Isso! Seafairer. Acabei reservando um quarto lá."

"Conheço o lugar. Conheço os proprietários, também." ele comentou, sem muitos detalhes. Keith, um dos filhos dos donos, fora seu amigo na escola. Cresceram juntos, e tinham uma certa camaradagem, até que Keith começou a ostentar traços de personalidade que não agradavam a Alex. Desde então, haviam se afastado, mas ainda se cumprimentavam na rua ou quando se viam em algum bar, apenas pela civilidade. Mas ele não iria contar isso para ela. Não queria assusta-la sem motivo.

"E, por acaso, você também não conheceria algum lugar que esteja precisando de funcionários?"

"Está pensando mesmo em ficar em White Pine Bay?"

Ela deu de ombros, olhando para o prato, onde descansou o garfo. Alex pensou ter visto uma sombra de preocupação no rosto dela, mas em seguida ela levantou o rosto pra ele com um sorriso casual que não chegava a seus olhos. 

"Talvez. Seria bom ter uma chance de começar de novo. E, enquanto não decido o que vou fazer daqui para frente, não faz mal arrumar alguma coisa para pagar as contas."

"Claro. Vou perguntar a uns conhecidos e se souber de algo, eu aviso."

"Seria ótimo! Obrigada. Sabe, por mais que tudo seja novo, é bom recomeçar podendo contar com um amigo." ela sorriu e ele retribuiu o sorriso.  
Alex estava flertando abertamente com ela, e não se sentia nem um pouco estranho por isso. "Sabe, não estar totalmente sozinha."

"Fico feliz em poder ser útil. Então, está aqui sozinha? O que sua família pensa disso?" 

"Ahn... Não tenho família. Meus pais morreram... Há algum tempo", ela se mexeu inquieta na cadeira, parecia desconfortável com o assunto, o que fez o instinto de Alex ficar em alerta. "E eu terminei com meu namorado um mês atrás. Sou só eu." Ela deu de ombros, e tornou a baixar o olhar com um suspiro.   
Ela parecia triste ou nostálgica, mas antes que ele pudesse falar alguma coisa ela olhou de novo para ele. 

"Enfim... Não devíamos focar tanto no passado quando há um belo futuro a frente, não é?" 

"É. Acho que sim. Agora, eu adoraria ser seu guia, mas preciso voltar ao trabalho."

"Claro! Claro. Obrigada pelo almoço, oficial Romero."

Ele sabia que ela estava provocando ao chamá-lo por seu cargo, mas isso não o irritou.  
Ele pagou a conta, mesmo após ela insistir em dividir, e caminharam por alguns metros até o carro dela, onde se despediram amigavelmente.  
O dia continuava quente, e o trabalho maçante, mas pelo resto do turno Alex não se incomodou tanto. Havia algo mais em seu pensamento. Alguma coisa na história de Norma não o convencera totalmente. Não que pensasse que ela era uma criminosa ou algo do tipo, mas havia algo no passado que ela não queria contar a ele. E contar ou não era um direito dela, mas Alex não podia evitar a curiosidade sobre o que traria aquela expressão de profunda tristeza e medo aos olhos dela. E ele entendeu, naquele instante, que ela carregava um segredo. Talvez um que fosse grande demais.

À noite, em casa, Alex havia acabado de colocar uma lasanha congelada no micro-ondas quando o telefone tocou.  
Quando leu o nome no visor, soube imediatamente que nada de bom iria sair dessa ligação. 

"O que você quer, Rebecca?"

"Nossa! Isso é jeito de falar com a mãe da sua filha? O que aconteceu com 'olá'?" veio a voz suave do outro lado da linha.

"Não estou com paciência para isso hoje, Rebecca." 

"Que estranho, eu pensei que estivesse de bom humor. Alguém disse que viu você sorrindo na rua, hoje. Com uma mulher. Pelo jeito não foi muito agradável."

Alex se considerava uma pessoa calma, paciente, em controle. Mas se alguém era capaz de fazê-lo perder a paciência, esse alguém era sua ex esposa. Se fosse por sua escolha, ele não teria mantido contato com ela, mas seus deveres de pai o obrigavam a ainda atender aos telefonemas dela.

Ele respirou fundo tentando manter a calma, e fechou os olhos por um momento antes de responder.

"Pare de bobagem. Se não tem nada importante a dizer, vou desligar."

"Espera! Maddison precisa ir ao dentista."

A linha ficou em silêncio por longos segundos. Ele sabia que era uma desculpa, e desconfiava que ela sabia disso.  
"Tudo bem. Leve-a."

"Só isso? Só 'leve-a'?"

"O que mais esperava que eu dissesse? Ela precisa ir ao dentista, você fica com ela a maior parte do tempo. Tem que leva-la."

"Eu preciso de dinheiro." ela tinha acabado de criar isso como desculpa e Alex sabia. 

"Maddie está no meu plano de saúde, Rebecca, e você sabe bem disso. Agora, posso dar boa noite para a minha filha?"

"Ela está jantando. Se for interrompida nunca vai terminar."  
Ele sabia que ela estava sendo impertinente agora. Podia sentir pelo tom de voz.

"Okay. Diga a ela que eu a amo. E não demore para levá-la ao dentista."

E assim, tão abrupto como atendeu, ele desligou. Já havia pensado que talvez não devesse ser tão hostil com Rebecca, mas ela quase sempre o tirava do sério. O que importava a ela se ele saísse com outras mulheres? Estavam divorciados há muito tempo, e ele já havia deixado claro que não pretendia ter qualquer tipo de contato com ela além do necessário. Mas uma coisa o intrigava, quem seria a pessoa que o vira com Norma e decidiu que Rebecca precisava saber disso?  
Independente de quem fosse o espião, ele sabia que ela não acreditaria que nada estava acontecendo entre eles, e isso podia levar a outra crise insana de ciúmes infundados. A consequência disso é que ela iria dificultar ainda mais a interação dele com a filha. Mas isso era algo que ele não estava disposto a negociar. Não mais. Nem que precisasse acabar com Rebecca pra isso.


	4. Chapter 4

Norma ouviu batidas à porta. Tinha pego no sono enquanto lia, e agora já estava escuro do lado de fora. Seu coração disparou, e ela se levantou depressa, esquecendo o livro que caiu com um baque suave sobre o carpete.  
Tentou espiar pela janela, mas antes que se aproximasse ouviu novas batidas. Colada à janela, ela conseguiu identificar uma viatura de polícia.

"Quem é?" perguntou, ainda incerta, a voz um pouco rouca.

"Sou eu, Alex. Tenho boas notícias pra você."

Soltando a respiração pesadamente em sinal de alívio, ela prontamente abriu a porta.

"Como é que você se esgueira pela casa das pessoas desse jeito? Eu quase tive um ataque do coração!"

Atônito, ele franziu a testa por um segundo antes de responder.  
"Eu só bati na sua porta, como isso seria 'me esgueirar'?"

"Bem..." ela cruzou os braços enquanto olhava ao redor tentando evitar a pergunta. "O que é que queria me contar?"

"Estão procurando alguém para trabalhar na biblioteca. Consegui uma entrevista pra você amanhã."

"Sério!?"

"Sim. Se estiver bom pra você."

"Claro! Alex, isso é ótimo! Obrigada."

Alex olhou para ela, animada e empolgada. Não sabia dizer por quê, mas vê-la contente o deixava satisfeito. Claro que não contaria a ela que precisou conversar com o prefeito e lembrar-lhe de alguns favores prestados para conseguir a vaga para ela. Mas nada disso importava. Os responsáveis certamente teriam escolhido alguém entediado e talvez não tão comprometido. Ele se lembrava de Norma ter mencionado que era voluntária numa biblioteca, e ela com certeza precisava do dinheiro.

Alex se despediu, recomendando a ela que não se atrasasse, e caminhou devagar pelo corredor rumo à sua SUV. Ao aproximar-se do veículo, notou uma presença saindo do escritório. Ao olhar naquela direção, deparou-se com Keith. O filho mais velho dos Summers havia crescido com Alex. Os dois brincaram muito até mesmo ali, no pátio do velho Motel. Mas a adolescência trouxe mudanças aos dois e também os afastou. Keith começou a tomar atitudes que Alex não aprovava, e a amizade acabou chegando ao fim.

"Hey, Alex."

"Keith." ele cumprimentou ja abrindo a porta do carro. 

"Procura alguma coisa?"

"Não. Vocês tem uma hóspede, Norma. Eu vim conversar com ela."

Keith o escaneou de alto à baixo, um sorriso malicioso se formando no rosto redondo e barbado.

"Conversar, não é? Sei. Vou dizer, ela não é de se jogar fora. Também não me importaria de 'conversar' com ela."  
Ele riu, ajeitando o cinto de couro pesado que segurava os jeans folgados e Alex sentiu o estômago revirar. Keith podia ser bem desagradável quando queria.  
Tornou a fechar a porta do carro e se aproximou do outro homem devagar. 

"Escuta aqui, Keith. Você não vai conversar com ela, tocar nela, nem mesmo olhar pra ela, entendeu?" 

"Whoooa, relaxa, Romero! Não vou fazer nada que ela não queira."

"Estou falando sério, Keith. Não se meta com ela."

Ele voltou ao veículo, entrou, bateu a porta e segundos depois arrancou com o carro, deixando Keith e aquele sorriso imbecil para trás. Ele não confiaria um animal de que gostasse aos cuidados de Keith Summers, e lhe incomodava o fato de que Norma estivesse hospedada ali. Com sorte, ela logo poderia se mudar para um lugar diferente, mas por enquanto ele esperava que seu aviso fosse o suficiente para impedir que Keith fizesse alguma gracinha com ela.

............

Na manhã seguinte, assim como fora instruída, Norma se apresentou na biblioteca municipal. Optou por usar um vestido simples em um tom de verde pálido. A pouca maquiagem complementava o visual lhe conferindo um ar de sobriedade e segurança. Segurança essa que ela não possuía, mas fingia ter para passar pela vida.  
Chegando ao prédio, foi recepcionada pelo cheiro inconfundível de livros muito velhos e muito manuseados. Ela amava aquele cheiro. Talvez a pouca oportunidade que teve de levar seus estudos adiante e até mesmo a impossibilidade de frequentar bibliotecas quando era criança fizeram Norma criar admiração pelos livros, pelas histórias, pelo conhecimento.  
A biblioteca de White Pine Bay não era imensa, mas contava com várias prateleiras reservadas a todos os gêneros e um espaço com mesas ao fundo, onde os estudantes podiam sentar-se e estudar. Ela se dirigiu ao balcão onde uma simpática senhora a cumprimentou após ajeitar os óculos. 

"Boa tarde. Eu vim para uma entrevista."

"Claro, meu bem. Andrew?!" ela chamou em direção às prateleiras e Norma viu um jovem rapaz surgir de trás de uma delas e se encaminhar em direção a elas.

"Pois não, sra. Mullbert?"

"Leve essa jovem até a sala do sr. Carlson. Ela veio fazer a entrevista."

O rapaz assentiu e se virou para Norma com um sorriso gentil de dentes perfeitos. Ele indicou o caminho e Norma começou a andar ao lado dele pela extensão do corredor principal.

"Então está querendo trabalhar aqui. Gosta de bibliotecas?" 

"Gosto, sim. Eu acho muito... Tranquilo."

Ela sorriu amigavelmente para o jovem e o acompanhou até o final do corredor, onde havia uma porta de madeira escura com um vidro texturizado. Uma placa dourada trazia o nome de Robert Carlson, diretor da biblioteca.

Andrew bateu e abriu uma fresta na porta, informando-o da presença de uma pessoa para fazer a entrevista, fechando a porta logo em seguida.

"Ele já vai chamá-la. Pode esperar aqui."

Ele se afastou e Norma, sentindo-se muito pequena de repente, sentou-se no banco de madeira polida diretamente em frente à porta.

Não demorou muito a ser chamada e, ao ser atendida pelo simpático Sr. Carlson, Norma notou algo de estranho na postura dele, e na forma como lhe fazia as perguntas. Especialmente quando elas se encaminharam para um terreno pessoal. Ele perguntou há quanto tempo estava na cidade, se tinha família por lá. Não fazia sentido, ela pensou, mas prosseguiu.

“E há quanto tempo conhece o oficial Romero?”

“Alex? Nos conhecemos há alguns meses. Por quê?”

“Ele parece se importar com você.”

“Bem... somos amigos. Ele sabia que eu precisava de um emprego, então disse que vocês estavam contratando.”

O homem, talvez beirando os 60, tinha cabelos grisalhos e, embora muito sério, inspirava confiança. Norma pensou que ele poderia ser um pouco mais cordial, menos frio, mas por outro lado, ele só não fosse muito bom com estranhos. Depois de cerca de cinco minutos, ela deixou a sala, despedindo-se do sr. Carlson com um aperto de mão, e ele lhe prometeu que até o dia seguinte entrariam em contato para informa-la do resultado.   
Ela não esperava que fossem, de fato, aceita-la, mas foi o que aconteceu. A ligação a deixou animada e empolgada para, finalmente, por em prática seu plano de recomeçar. Enquanto saía do pequeno quarto de hotel, ela pensou que gostaria de poder assar um bolo para agradecer a Alex. Em breve. Quando ela finalmente tivesse um lugar só seu, com uma cozinha adequada e móveis só dela.

Mas isso não aconteceu pelos próximos dois meses. Ela continuava morando no motel. Na verdade, não estava com pressa para sair de lá. Era mais barato que custear uma casa, e assim ela podia economizar uma boa parte do seu salário. Na biblioteca, ela era auxiliar, como Andrew. No balcão, além da sra. Mulbert havia uma outra funcionária, Mallory Nelson, que parecia tratar Norma com um desdém absoluto. Não que ela fosse particularmente amigável com os outros funcionários. O trabalho ajudava os dias a passarem mais depressa e Norma sempre trazia algum livro para casa. Ela estava feliz. Havia conhecido pessoas na cidade, ousava dizer até que tinha feito alguns amigos (que consistiam, basicamente, em Andrew e na sra. Mulbert, além da Sra. Summers e Alex, que ela via apenas ocasionalmente, no trânsito ou no supermercado, ou quando ele passava pelo motel durante as rondas noturnas). Estava se habituando a essa nova cidade. Esse, quem sabe, poderia ser seu lar.   
Em alguns dias, no entanto, ela tinha que lidar com Mallory. Ela era jovem e, como todo jovem, achava que o mundo devia estar a seus pés. Ostentando longos cabelos negros extremamente lisos e uma pele quase dourada, Norma tinha certeza que a beleza era o grande - senão o único - trunfo da garota. Ela sabia como homens tratavam mulheres bonitas, e que isso poderia lhes dar um ar de superioridade.  
Naquele dia, Mallory estava especialmente irritante. Já havia pedido a ela que reorganizasse três sessões da biblioteca. Desnecessariamente. Norma fez como instruído. Estava quase terminando a seção de autores de filosofia quando a moça chegou empurrando um carrinho com os livros devolvidos aquele dia.

"Norma, sei que talvez não esteja acostumada com informação demais, mas isso não é desculpa para ser lenta. Estes livros precisam ser guardados. Como as pessoas vão pegá-los se não estiverem na prateleira?"

Norma fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Sua vontade era dizer a ela exatamente o que fazer com aqueles livros, mas o que disse foi:  
"Eu já vou guardá-los, assim que terminar essa prateleira."

"Claro. Vamos ter que esperar, eu suponho."

"Bom, se está com tanta pressa, pode guardá-los você mesma. Você não parece muito inteligente, mas isso não é desculpa pra não encontrar uma estante numerada." Norma usou o mesmo tom que ela usara anteriormente, e isso deixou Mallory furiosa.

"Okay, por que eu não coloco esses livros no lugar?" Andrew se ofereceu ao ver o princípio de discussão que surgia entre as duas mulheres.

"Fique fora disso, Andrew. Não que você seja muito melhor, mas Norma precisa aprender que não é só porque ela tem amigos para conseguirem as coisas por ela que ela não pode cumprir ordens como todo mundo."

Norma estreitou os olhos, confusa.  
"O que quer dizer com isso?" 

“Até parece que ninguém sabe que você só está aqui porque o oficial Romero cobrou favores do prefeito, que disse ao sr. Carlson para contratar você.”

“O quê?” Norma sentiu-se flutuar por um instante. Não podia ser, ela entrou porque o Sr. Carlson gostou dela, ficou satisfeito com suas respostas. Ela sabia que Alex havia conseguido a entrevista, mas isso não queria dizer que ele havia ... o quê? Chantageado alguém para conseguir o emprego para ela?

“Não finja que não sabe, Norma”

“Cala a boca, Mallory!” Andrew interviu. “Até porque, se alguém não faz jus ao emprego que tem, esse alguém é você”.

Mallory fez cara de desdém e Andrew puxou Norma pelo braço. Ela o acompanhou sem se dar conta. Todo esse tempo ela acreditou que estava ali por mérito próprio quando na verdade havia sido apenas um favor.

“Não dê ouvidos a ela. Mallory está com inveja. Na verdade, ela queria que a prima dela viesse trabalhar aqui.”  
Norma o olhou ainda sem dizer nada.

“Eu juro por deus, aquela garota não sabe nem quem é Tolstoi. Seria um desastre.”

“Você sabia disso?”

“Não!”

“Andrew?” ela o encarou mais seriamente.

“Eu sabia que ele veio conversar com o diretor um dia antes, mas não fazia ideia de que ele pediu para que você fosse contratada.”

“Por que ele faria isso?”

“Porque você precisava? Você mesma disse isso.”

Ela suspirou e descansou as costas contra uma prateleira grande. 

“Eu sei, mas... Não parece certo.”

“Norma, muitas coisas que parecem certas por aqui, não são. Não leve isso tão a sério.”

“Talvez esteja certo. Provavelmente foi só um mal-entendido. Quer dizer, eu não imaginaria Alex como alguém que se aproveita do cargo para conseguir favores.”

A expressão de Andrew mudou, ele baixou os olhos e colocou as mãos nos bolsos dos jeans enquanto concordava com a cabeça.

“O quê? Por que ficou calado? Você nunca fica calado.”

O rapaz suspirou, olhou para ela como se Norma fosse uma criança ingênua que ele estava prestes a decepcionar.

“Não sabe muito sobre as histórias locais, não é?”

“Não muito.”

Andrew assentiu. 

“Há rumores... bom, alguns não são rumores. Enfim, dizem que o pai do oficial Romero, o antigo xerife, era um policial corrupto. Há famílias grandes na cidade, famílias importantes, que ele protegia e acobertava em troca de dinheiro. Dinheiro ilegal. Ele está preso agora, foi denunciado. Dizem as más línguas que foi o próprio filho que o entregou. Os dois não se davam muito bem.”

Ele fez uma pausa enquanto Norma tentava absorver toda a informação que lhe era confidenciada. Ela sempre soube que Andrew era uma fonte inesgotável de fofoca local, mas nunca pensou que ele tivesse tanto para falar a respeito de Alex.

“E foi mesmo ele?” 

“É o que dizem”, Andrew deu de ombros antes de continuar. “Parece que Alex culpa o xerife pela morte da mãe. Ela se matou, há quase dez anos. Foi o Alex que a encontrou.”

“Meu deus!”

“Eu sei! É horrível. Todos pensaram que ele fez isso por vingança, e que iria tentar ocupar o lugar do pai quando ele saísse.”

“Mas não ocupou.”

“Não.”

"Acha que ele é corrupto? Como o pai?" ela estava curiosa. Não sabia o que fazer com a informação. Talvez Alex não fosse perfeito, mas quem era? Ela sabia muito bem que era a última pessoa que poderia julgar alguém. Porém, no fundo, se recusava a aceitar. Não podia ser. Policiais corruptos eram homens maus, mesquinhos e egoístas, e Alex certamente não se encaixava nessa descrição. Ela o vira com a filha, e ele a estava ajudando desde que chegara ali. Nada disso condizia com um criminoso. Por outro lado, ela também não entendia de onde vinha essa necessidade de defendê-lo e de acreditar que ele não era nada disso que diziam. 

"Não sei. Não acredito que seja. Eu espero que não, porque ele é gostoso demais e minha consciência não me permitiria fantasiar com ele caso fosse." Norma não pode evitar o riso. De alguma forma, a declaração de Andrew havia amenizado os ânimos, e eles voltaram ao trabalho. Mas, no fundo de sua mente, aquela curiosidade se mantinha viva, instigando-a a saber mais. Mas será que ela gostaria mesmo de saber a verdade?


	5. Chapter 5

“Nós temos que conversar”.

Alex estava saindo para atender a uma ocorrência quando Norma surgiu na frente dele. Parecia ter se materializado do nada. Cabelos presos num rabo-de-cavalo, um vestido preto com pequenas margaridas estampadas e uma expressão furiosa. Aquela, ele pensou após a surpresa inicial, não se parecia em nada com a Norma que ele conhecia. Mas, pensando bem, ele não poderia dizer que a conhecia realmente, poderia?

“Norma, aconteceu alguma coisa?”

“Me diz você! Já sei que chantageou alguém para conseguir meu emprego.”

Ele segurou-a gentilmente pelo braço e a conduziu para perto da viatura, onde olhou ao redor para se certificar de que ninguém poderia ouvi-los.

“Eu não chantageei ninguém, do que é que está falando?”

“Bom, se não fez isso é melhor contar logo para os envolvidos, porque as pessoas no meu trabalho me odeiam porque acham que eu só estou lá por sua causa!” ela apontou um dedo para ele e Alex o segurou, abaixando a mão dela. 

“Fale baixo! Norma...”

“Eu falo sério, Alex. Se tem alguma coisa fora do normal, eu quero saber.”

“O que é _‘normal’_?” ele perguntou, se permitindo relaxar um pouco. “Se quer mesmo saber, eu conversei com o prefeito e disse a ele que uma amiga precisava de um emprego, e seria ótimo se ele pudesse ajudar. Não ameacei nem chantageei ninguém. Só tive uma conversa com um velho amigo, como todo mundo. Não teria sido contratada se não fosse competente.”

Ela olhou para ele sem dizer nada, um pouco hesitante diante daquelas palavras, mas ele podia ver o debate interno que travava pela expressão de seus olhos. O que também era estranho. Era como se pudesse entendê-la, se comunicar com ela só pelo olhar. A expressão dela mudou, ele notou seus ombros relaxando um pouco, saindo da posição defensiva.

"Eu não quero que se coloque em risco por minha causa. E se seu chefe souber?"

"Que eu indiquei uma amiga claramente qualificada para um trabalho? Norma, não foi nada demais. Eles precisavam de alguém, você precisava de um emprego, você é qualificada, eu indiquei você, eles confiam em mim e gostaram de você, senão não estaria lá. Aproveite seu emprego e não chegue atrasada."

Pelo jeito como ele falava, Norma se sentiu meio estúpida e envergonhada por querer ir até lá confrontá-lo. Nesse momento, parecia uma ideia bem ruim, e ela temia que estivesse estragando a única amizade que havia feito naquela cidade. A única amizade que tinha há um bom tempo, se fosse sincera.

"Certo. Me desculpe. Desculpe ter vindo até seu trabalho falar disso, é que eu..." ela deu de ombros, sem saber como terminar a frase.  
 _Eu queria ter certeza de que você é honesto?_

_Eu queria saber se é verdade o que dizem do seu pai?_

_Eu queria saber se você seria mesmo capaz de violar as regras por mim?,_

Dependendo do prisma a que seus sentimentos eram expostos, nenhuma resposta pareceria boa o bastante, então ela optou pelo silêncio.

"Tudo bem. Vamos só esquecer que aconteceu."

“Não queria parecer mal agradecida, é que... Eu ouvi coisas. Sobre você.”

“Ah!" ele mudou a postura minimamente, apenas o bastante para observa-la com mais clareza. "Sobre meu pai, você quer dizer? Não tenho como evitar isso, eu acho.”  
Não era novidade que seu pai, sua família de forma geral, fosse o assunto preferido da cidade. Todas as pessoas em cidades pequenas se conhecem, é como as coisas são. E quando alguém em alguma posição de autoridade fornecia motivos para entrar na roda de fofocas da vez, isso podia se estender até o próximo grande escândalo. O que seu pai fizera ainda era tema recorrente, pela gravidade e pela novidade. O Xerife Romero sempre foi admirado pela população, aclamado por ser um bom marido, bom pai, bom cidadão, bom policial... mas a verdade é que ele não era bom em nada disso. E o estigma seguia Alex. Não importava se o velho Romero fosse corrupto, inescrupuloso e mentiroso, para os bons cidadãos honrados de White Pine Bay, o fato de seu filho ter chegado ao ponto de denunciá-o era tão recriminável quanto. 

Ele desviou o olhar, colocou as mãos nos bolsos e tentou parecer impassível, mas Norma podia ver que o assunto o incomodava.

“Então é verdade? Você o denunciou?”

Ele olhou diretamente para ela antes de responder.  
“Não denunciaria um homem manipulador, corrupto e perverso se pudesse? Se ele fizesse mal a pessoas que você ama?”

Ela pensou no próprio pai. Na família destruída. Nas situações infortunas de sua vida e em como ela sempre quis fugir de tudo isso, ser capaz de cuidar e proteger a si mesma. Sim, ela faria o mesmo se pudesse.

“Acho que sim.” Deu de ombros, sentindo-se mal por tê-lo acusado tão rapidamente sem nem ao mesmo tentar pensar melhor no assunto ou entender o que poderia estar por trás disso. Ainda queria perguntar sobre o que Andrew dissera, se ele era mesmo corrupto. Mas não era hora para isso. Já havia feito estrago suficiente em seu limitado círculo de amizades por um dia.

“E quem são essas pessoas do trabalho que odeiam você?”

“Ah, eu estava exagerando. Não são todos. Está tudo bem, posso lidar com ela.”  
Ele concordou com a cabeça enquanto olhava para ela. Sabia que tinha que sair logo, mas queria continuar ali, conversando com ela. Mesmo que fossem assuntos banais, mesmo que tivessem que falar sobre o pai dele.

“Ei, Romero!” ele ouviu seu nome ser chamado e, tanto ele quanto Norma se viraram na direção da voz de um outro oficial que o chamava da porta do departamento.

“Quando voltar, você está comigo na ronda noturna.” 

Ela o viu acenar para o outro oficial, então tornou a olhar para ela. Ela sorriu de novo, e colocou uma mecha invisível atrás da orelha.

"Eu não quero te segurar aqui. Vá trabalhar. Obrigada, de novo. E me desculpe. De novo"

Ela deu dois passos atrás e ia começar a se virar para ir embora quando Alex a chamou.  
Norma tornou a olhar para ele, e dessa vez foi Alex quem caminhou os poucos passos que os separavam. Ele pegou alguma coisa no bolso da jaqueta.  
Um cartão e uma caneta. Rabiscou alguma coisa no verso do cartão e o estregou a ela.

"Aqui. Meu telefone pessoal. Assim, da próxima vez que precisar me acusar de alguma coisa, você pode só ligar."

Ela o pegou, sorrindo encabulada.  
"Obrigada. E desculpe ter agido assim, eu fui grossa com você. Na verdade, sou muito grata por ter... Me indicado para esse trabalho. E demonstrei da pior forma possível."

"Não vou usar isso contra você", ele brincou. “Ah, e à propósito, o aniversário da Maddie está chegando. Eu sei que a mãe dela vai fazer uma festa enorme, e que eu não serei convidado... Mas pretendo leva-la para um piquenique na praia e, não sei, seria legal se quisesse vir. Seria bom se pudesse."

"Claro! Pode contar comigo! É só dizer o dia e o horário."

A resposta dela fez seu interior vibrar de empolgação. Ele nem sabia por que a havia convidado, para começar. O aniversário de Maddison seguia uma certa tradição. Uma festa grande com a mãe, algumas amigas da escola e convidados influentes de Rebecca. Uma coisa pomposa e cheia de decorações estranhas que Alex sabia que não fariam falta a Maddison (e para a qual ele também não era convidado, embora a menina insistisse que queria que ele fosse), e depois, um fim de semana com ele. Eles saiam para pescar, ou faziam piqueniques na praia, ou só comiam muita porcaria em frente à TV e passavam a tarde vendo os desenhos favoritos dela ou jogando jogos de tabuleiro. Sempre os dois, nenhum convidado extra. Ele nunca teve interesse que isso mudasse, não sabia por que de repente sentira que podia convidar outra pessoa. Principalmente sem ter falado com Maddie antes. No entanto, sua intuição lhe dizia que sua filha não teria objeções. Ela e Norma haviam criado um vínculo quase imediato ao se conhecerem naquela lanchonete, e ele tinha a sensação de que dessa vez não seria diferente.

Nos dias seguintes, ele se pegou pensando no tal piquenique com mais frequência do que deveria ser aceitável. Do que ele considerava aceitável, de qualquer forma.  
Dizia a si mesmo que era porque estava preocupado com a reação de Maddie, e que não queria causar nenhum desconforto a ela no dia em que comemorariam seu aniversário. Um dia que devia ser especial pra eles. Mas ele sabia que era mentira. Uma ficção que criara para si mesmo a fim de justificar a quantidade enorme de horas que passava pensando em quando a veria de novo.  
No entanto, em vez de postergar a ligação até o último minuto, uma semana depois ele se viu parando a viatura em frente à biblioteca na tarde de segunda feira.

"Oficial Romero! Que surpresa vê-lo aqui."  
As segundas eram dias em que Mallory estava no balcão, e Alex pode ver pela breve nota de pânico no olhar e o sorriso sem graça que ela, de fato, estava surpresa.

"É, posso ver. Vim falar com Norma Calhoun."

"Norma? Por quê? Ela fez alguma coisa?" ele notou como a expressão dela mudou levemente, um brilho malicioso no olhar, do tipo que esperava uma confirmação para algo que já suspeitava ser verdade. Ele não gostou da atitude dela. Podia dizer que era porque esse tipo de pessoa é destrutivo e não se deve agir assim em um ambiente de trabalho, muito menos com alguém que você mal conhecesse, mas na verdade ele não ligava a mínima para o que as pessoas pensavam umas das outras. Ele só se importava com a reputação de Norma, e não queria que ela fosse, assim como ele, vítima das fofocas locais.

"Se não se importa, é um assunto particular, então se puder chamá-la."  
Ele respondeu sem olhar para ela. Não pretendia ser gentil. Pomposo e arrogante, era como o descreveriam, e ele não negava que fazia jus à afirmação.

Sua resposta causou o efeito necessário, e Mallory ficou vermelha e sem reação.  
" ... Ah... Ela..."

"Olá, oficial Romero. O que posso fazer por você hoje?"  
Dessa vez, ele é quem foi surpreendido quando um rapaz alto, de cabelo espetado e um sorriso muito interessado apareceu ao lado dele segurando um espanador de pó.

"Ahn... Norma está aqui?"

"Romances eróticos." ele respondeu, sem desgrudar os olhos de Alex.

"Desculpe, como é?"

"A prateleira de romances eróticos. É onde Norma está. Norma, querida, tem um bonitão aqui pra falar com você!"

Ele subiu a voz na última frase, afastando-se de volta para trás de um dos corredores de estantes. Norma estava do outro lado, já se encaminhando para o balcão quando Andrew puxou um dos livros a sua frente e sussurrou pra ela:

"Garota, o que foi que você fez?"

"Eu não fiz nada!"

"O oficial Romero não sai por aí atrás das pessoas por nada. Alguma coisa você fez. De ruim... Ou de muito bom."  
A malícia no tom dele era clara, e Norma sentiu as bochechas ficarem quentes com a insinuação.

"Quer parar com isso? Eu não sou você."

"Tá bom. Só estou falando..."

Ele devolveu o livro no lugar e Norma continuou o caminho até o balcão, seguida pelo olhar curioso de seu colega.

"Oi. Queria me ver?"

"Podemos falar por cinco minutos?"

Ela usava jeans surrados e uma blusa azul simples por baixo do avental bege estranho da biblioteca, mas ainda assim, Alex mal conseguia tirar os olhos dela. Ela fazia todas as coisas simples parecerem melhores e mais convidativas. 

"Claro. Algum problema?"

"Não, não! Problema nenhum." ele se apressou a responder, vendo que ela pareceu preocupada.

"Certo. Vamos falar ali fora."

Ela o guiou de volta pela porta, sabendo muito bem que, atrás deles, Mallory devia estar soltando fumaça pelas narinas de raiva. E Norma escolheu ignorá-la deliberadamente.

"Desculpe, não queria interromper." ele se desculpou, já do lado de fora. 

"Não se incomode. O movimento está fraco, hoje. E os livros continuarão la quando eu voltar" ela brincou, tentando não demonstrar a breve tensão que sentia.

"É, acho que sim. Enfim, só queria falar sobre o piquenique com a Maddison. Estou pensando em fazermos no sábado, na praia. Aproveitar o bom tempo. Você estará livre?"

"Sábado. Que horas?"

"Pela manhã? Eu passo pra te pegar por volta das 10h, se estiver tudo bem."

"10 da manhã. Estarei esperando."   
ela sorriu e Alex respondeu da mesma maneira, com uma sensação incomum de alegria percorrendo seu peito. 

"Ótimo. Está combinado, então."

"O que eu levo?"

"Nada. Está tudo sob controle. É só um piquenique, nada demais."

"Sem bolo? Não existe aniversário sem bolo."

"Como eu disse, Maddie já tem uma festa grande, com bolo, e pôneis, e esse tipo de coisa. Dessa vez, é só pra passarmos um tempo juntos."

Norma fez uma cara de quem não aprovava, mas deixou passar. Não cabia a ela decidir, afinal.  
Depois de confirmarem o horário mais uma vez, e de Norma perguntar o que Maddison gostava para que pudesse lhe levar um presente, o que Alex disse que não era necessário, ele a acompanhou de volta até o interior da biblioteca, despedindo-se cordialmente, a uma distância segura para evitar comentários desnecessários.  
Norma o observou sair pela porta antes de voltar até a prateleira que estava organizando e, como previsto, Andrew apareceu ao lado dela assim que ela recolocou o primeiro livro na estante. Braços cruzados e olhar atento, sem dúvida percebendo o sorriso que ela mal conseguia conter.

"Pode contar."

"Contar o quê?" ela tentou disfarçar, evitando olhar para ele.

"Tudo! O que aconteceu? O que ele queria?"

"Ok, deixe eu te interromper bem aí." ela finalmente se virou para ele, recobrando a compostura. "Isso não é da sua conta. Pelo menos não até que eu resolva te pedir um conselho."  
Ela sorriu, fazendo-o abrir a boca em falsa surpresa.

"Garota, eu mal posso esperar!"


End file.
